


Emlékezz!

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [11]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Legend of the Seeker, 1x08 Denna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emlékezz!

Emlékezz!

Visszatartom feltörő sikolyomat, ahogy meglátom őt, megkínozva, véresen. Csak remélni tudom, megismer. Alig veszek tudomást a mellette álló nőről, csak őt figyelem, ahogy küzd magában.  
Kérlek, ne add fel, folytatom magamban. Emlékezz rám, emlékezz, mennyire szeretsz, és én mennyire szeretlek. Ekkor Denna Richard elé lép és kezébe nyom egy tőrt. Ő közelebb lép, de én nem eresztem tekintetét. Látom rajta, küzd, és én nem tudok segíteni. Neki kell legyőznie a Denna által belékínzott téveszméket. Küzdj! Küzdj értünk, a világért, hogy ne itt érjen véget harcunk és be nem teljesülhető szerelmünk. Újabb tántorgó lépés, majd megáll előttem, lassan emeli a tőrt…


End file.
